Viva La Calvin!
by NMMacc18
Summary: Calvin's Dad takes the family to Las Vegas for a vacation when he has to go there for his Job. Calvin and Hobbes begin to sneak into Casino's and rig the machines and games and start winning big. This works out well, until they get caught, and end up on the run from the Police, the FBI, the CIA, and other law enforcement's. Will Calvin and Hobbes get away? Read to find out!
1. Viva Las Vegas!

**Chapter 1: Viva Las Vegas!**

It was another warm, quiet, and peaceful day in Chargrin Falls, Ohio.

"Lookout! We're going to crash right into that shop!"

Of course, that would be the case if Calvin and Hobbes weren't causing chaos like usual, but that's never the case.

Calvin and Hobbes decided to add numerous Pop Bottles onto the wagon and see how fast they could go through the entire city, and it was giving them so close calls.

"Watch out! We're going to crash into that car!"

"Relax you sissy! I'm trying to get it back to our house so we can have a safe impact!"

Calvin steered the wagon back to his street, with the wagon still going fast, it showed no signs of stopping. Calvin steered it to his house, went straight into the back, into the forest, and then his a tree branch and flung themselves off a cliff, into a pond.

"That's the last time I'm helping you out with one of your idiotic plans." Hobbes grumbled as he and Calvin trudged up back to Calvin's house.

"Well it's not my fault nobody told me that Mentos react differently to each type of Pop! You'd be dead if it wasn't for my superior driving skills!" Calvin stated in self defense.

Hobbes rolled his eyes, "Superior, sure, let's just say I already feel bad for your driving instructor for when you take Drivers' Training." he muttered.

Calvin wasn't about ready to lose an argument to Hobbes. "Well the last time I let you steer, we almost got arrested!" he retorted.

"Well it wasn't my idea to try and ride off a roof and try and see how much stuff you could get while zipping through stores in that wagon." Hobbes shot back.

"Just shut up you sissy, or I'm demoting you to Club Swabber in G.R.O.S.S." Calvin stated, and that ended that argument.

Eventually, Calvin and Hobbes made it home.

"What happened to you Calvin?" His Mom asked when Calvin stepped in the house, with dirt and water all over him among other things.

"Let's just say Hobbes and I tried performing a Science Experiment and went completely wrong." Calvin said.

"Well you better hop in the tub, since your father and I need to take a shower tonight since we won't have time in the morning."

Calvin gasped, "Don't tell me Rosalyn is coming to babysit me again! She just did last week! And all she did was sleep most of the time because she had a cold!"

"Your not being babysat tonight Calvin, your father has to go out to Las Vegas for his work, and his co-worker got some plane tickets for all of us to go." Calvin's Mom explained.

Calvin spawned an evil grin on his face, and started laughing manically as he ran up to take a bath.

Calvin's Dad came in, "I heard Calvin laughing, what is he going to do this time?"

"It's probably better that we don't find out, hopefully he's just excited." Calvin's Mom said.

"Well, we better hope so." Calvin's Dad remarked.

But Calvin's Parents would be wrong, because with Calvin, anything chaotic could happen.

Later that night while in bed, Calvin and Hobbes were looking at a magazine that was about Las Vegas.

"Las Vegas should be fun." Hobbes remarked, "What should we do while we are there?"

An evil grin spawned on Calvin's face, Hobbes groaned.

"Trust me Hobbes! This genius idea will work! And once we leave Vegas, will be Zillionares! And we'll be able to buy the world! Anything we want will be ours!" Calvin stated.

"Which is?"

"So I've been working on some fake ID's to get us into Casino's, once we're in them, we'll figure out how to rig the machine so that we can win! As long as nobody catches us, we'll be able to rig any game with our brains, and we'll be so rich, it'll make chumps like Bill Gates look weak!"

"Hmm, it seems risky, but if we both get rich, then I'm in." Hobbes said.

Calvin grinned. "Brilliant"

The next day, after waiting in long TSA lines, a couple of gate changes, and a 4 hour flight, Calvin's family made it to Las Vegas.

"Well, here we are gang, Las Vegas Nevada!" Calvin's Dad said as they left the Airport.

"Thank gosh, it's obnoxious having to sit in a seat with a bunch of snoring loons and annoying kids on board, can't they just shut them up or something or throw them off the plane?" Calvin asked.

"That's not how Customer Service on Airlines Work Calvin." Calvin Dad said as he tried to get a taxi to the hotel.

"I should make my own airline, then I'd make sure everyone has a quality ride." Calvin stated as he got in the cab.

Later, the finally reached the hotel room, Calvin got Hobbes out of his suitcase.

"Thank gosh I can move again, but luckily I was able to entertain myself during the whole ordeal, but I couldn't draw anything on your comic books since there wasn't a pen in there." Hobbes said.

Calvin laughed, "That's because I'm two steps ahead of you as always!"

"So when are we going to start our master plan? Tonight? Or Tomorrow?" Hobbes asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, since I want to go swimming tonight." Calvin said, "And you can watch me train to be the next Michael Phelps."

"So your going to train to become a drunk driver? That's a new one for you." Hobbes jokingly remarked.

"I'M NOT TRAINING TO DO HIS IMPERFECTIONS YOU DOLT!" Calvin said in annoyance as Hobbes laughed. While Hobbes was laughing, Calvin looked out the window of the Hotel Room.

"Watch out Las Vegas, because Calvin and Hobbes are going to make you all go bankrupt." As Calvin laughed manically.


	2. LV Chaos:Calvin and Hobbes Edition

**Chapter 2: Chaos in Vegas, Calvin and Hobbes Edition**

The next morning, Calvin and Hobbes created duplicates of themselves with Calvin's Duplicator, and then snuck out to the streets of Vegas, with nobody knowing the wiser.

"Ah! That Vegas smell! The smell of money that will be in our arms!" Calvin stated as he and Hobbes got to the first casino.

"You got the ID's?" Hobbes asked Calvin.

"Of course." Calvin stated as he handed Hobbes his fake ID card. Hobbes looked at it, Calvin put his name as T. Hobbeseth III.

"What's with the bizarre name?" Hobbes asked.

"So people will think we're rich, or really important. For example, I put my name as Johneth Calvin III." Calvin explained.

"We sound like people from old English times." Hobbes said as he and Calvin walked in. The man that let people in was no older than 20, and looked exhausted. The man looked and saw Calvin and Hobbes.

"Oh just go ahead, I know you over 21." the Man said.

Calvin and Hobbes were surprised at this, but went in.

"That was easy." Hobbes said.

"You bet! Now to begin our plan." Calvin said.

Calvin and Hobbes walked over to an empty slot machine. Calvin got in, while Hobbes opened up the machine and began messing with the wires and such. As soon as Hobbes gave Calvin the okay to try sign, Calvin pulled the lever, and the slot machine managed to land on Jackpots, and since the slots got jackpots for each one, Calvin and Hobbes won $250,000.

"It worked! We're genius's! Now to do this, all day long!" Calvin stated.

So for the entire morning, Calvin and Hobbes rigged Casino games left and right, and by the time they decided to stop to have some lunch, they had amassed over 15 million in cash.

"I'll have to say Calvin, I think for once one of your crazy ideas actually worked, and it's paying off." Hobbes said as Calvin and Hobbes were eating lunch at a McDonald's at one of the casinos. Then, a man in a suit came up to Calvin and Hobbes.

"Excuse me, would you either of you two happen to be Johneth Calvin III?" the man asked.

"That would be me." Calvin said in a really deep voice to sound like an adult.

"Good, here's the 15 million in cash you won at our casinos this morning. Good day." as the man handed Calvin an envelop and walked away.

Calvin and Hobbes grinned evilly as they saw all the cash in the envelope, they were millionaires.

"We're genius's Hobbes, we'll have to make a video for YouTube so people can do this genius act of achieving money with hardly any work." Calvin said.

"Well, lets get even more!" Hobbes said as he and Calvin ran out with their new amount of wealth.

By 7:30 that night, Calvin and Hobbes had amassed over 2.5 billion dollars. Calvin was competing in a Russian Roulette Game, with Hobbes hidden prepared to stop the Roulette so Calvin could win.

Hobbes waited and waited, and then heard it.

"Stop the Roulette." Calvin stated, as Hobbes stopped it, and Calvin won again. Now Calvin and Hobbes had 5 billion dollars. The people marveled at Calvin, who claimed he had a very rare disease that makes him look like a 6 year old, and was a up and coming movie producer who was 25.

However, the head of security of Las Vegas Casinos was looking at the screens. He looked at his assistant.

"I've seen enough, this child is somehow rigging casino games, and is going to run Las Vegas into bankruptcy! Get me everyone from the Las Vegas Police Department, the FBI, the CIA, every guard available, the SWAT team, Government Officials. Every law enforcement officer imaginable! This child must be stopped!" The Head of Security said.

"I'm on it sir." His assistant replied as he began dialing numbers.


	3. Running Through the Streets of Vegas

**Chapter 3: Running Through the Streets of Vegas**

Calvin was basking in glory with now 5 billion dollars for he and Hobbes to share, but however, trouble was coming for the both of them.

"ALRIGHT JOHNETH CALVIN THE THIRD! OR WHATEVER YOUR REAL NAME IS! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! WE GOT THE PLACE SURROUNDED!" One of the officers yelled from a loudspeaker.

"Hobbes?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a great idea."

"What would that be?"

"RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"

And with that, Calvin and Hobbes zipped out of the casino as fast as they can, and got out through an emergency exit that wasn't being guarded. Someone with the FBI saw Calvin and Hobbes running to another street out of the corner of his eye.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

Before Calvin and Hobbes knew it, they had several police cars after them, and several on foot trying to get them as well. Calvin was scanning the area, looking for an escape. Then, he saw a valet driver finding a spot to park a Ferrari. Calvin motioned at Hobbes to follow him over to the Ferrari. As the valet driver got out of the car, Hobbes pounced the valet driver, Calvin got the keys, and then he and Hobbes drove off in the Ferrari. Unfortunately, the authorities saw the whole thing.

"We're going to need some back up, the kid and the tiger stole a Ferrari." An officer barked on his radio.

Calvin was driving the Ferrari like crazy through the streets of Vegas, while evading SWAT, Police, FBI, CIA, and even cars from the United States Government.

"What are going to do? What are we going to do?" Hobbes asked Calvin as he tried to out-maneuver the authorities.

"Relax, we're going to get out of this alive, and get away scot-free, all we got to do is-"

 _ **CRASH!  
**_

Calvin never finished his sentence, as he and Hobbes got pinned by a SWAT car, and into a barricade of FBI cars.

Calvin and Hobbes quickly busted out of the car, and began fleeing on foot yet again. They got down to an alleyway, and it seemed like they were home free.

"Told you we'd outsmart the chumps, it just takes some quick moves and brai- GAH!"

Calvin and Hobbes found themselves in a net trap that the authorities had set for them. They heard some voices.

"We got them."


	4. Escape From Vegas

**Chapter 4: Escape From Vegas**

Calvin grumbled. Currently, he and Hobbes were tied up in an interrogation room at the Las Vegas Police Department after getting caught. The authorities were trying to figure out who Calvin's parents were, after figuring out that they were dealing with a six year old boy with a stuffed tiger. However, the room Calvin and Hobbes were in was heavily guarded from the outside so Calvin and Hobbes couldn't escape, unfortunately for the authorities, the guards were asleep, which gave Calvin and Hobbes an advantage.

"Okay, I'd say now is the good time to get out of here." Calvin said.

"But how? We're both tied up to this chair, even if the guards are asleep, they'll get us the minute we get through the door." Hobbes said.

"Just untie us first and I'll show you what we can do." Calvin said.

Hobbes managed to free his arm, and used his claws to untie the two. Calvin showed Hobbes a smoke bomb that one of the SWAT members had left.

"Well in that case, we'll get out of here easily." Hobbes said, as Calvin threw the smoke bomb at the door, which caused the smoke to erupt, and the door to unlock due to the safety system, and Calvin and Hobbes zipped out of the Police Department, and headed back to the hotel.

"What about the duplicates?" Hobbes asked Calvin.

"We'll just pin the blame on them, no wait, I got a better idea." Calvin said.

Calvin and Hobbes got back to their hotel room, to see the duplicate Calvin and Hobbes watching TV.

"Oh, your back." The duplicate Calvin said. "We saw you guys got arrested, but since were back, I bet your going to pin us for it aren't you?"

"Nah." Calvin said. "If you go back in the box, you two will be warped to Duplicate World, were Calvin and Hobbes duplicates inhabit a wonderful wonderland."

With that, the duplicates ran back into the box, and were warped off.

"That was easy to convince them." Hobbes said, as Calvin worked on the box, then Calvin pointed the box out of the window, and followed with a large blast.

"What did you do?" Hobbes asked.

"Simple, I programmed the box to have everybody out in Vegas this whole mess ever happened." Calvin explained.

"But what about the people searching inside the Hotel?" Hobbes asked.

"Uh, I got the do not disturb sign outside our room, so they probably won't bother." Calvin said.

"Hopefully, but we're in Vegas for a couple more days, someone might recognize us." Hobbes said.

Just then, Calvin's Parents came in.

"We're back Calvin, but unfortunately I got a call saying that I'm needed back urgently at work back home, so we're going to have to leave first thing tomorrow morning." Calvin's Dad said.

"See Hobbes, it works in our favor." Calvin whispered to Hobbes.

The next day, Calvin and Hobbes returned home, and were watching TV.

"Let's check the news to see if they're still going on in Vegas about our escapade." Hobbes said, as he changed the channel.

"And in other news, the man only known as Johneth Calvin III is still at large, after rigging casino games to garner 5 billion, he was eventually arrested, but escaped while authorities were trying to contact his parents, Las Vegas Police say that they will not stop until this child is caught."

"In other words, Never!" Calvin said as he laughed along with Hobbes.

 **THE END**


End file.
